


Not Quite Persephone

by spiralicious



Series: Not Quite Persephone [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Dates, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Death Loves Fast Food, M/M, Supernatural Drabbles Every Weekend "DEW" Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11759112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiralicious/pseuds/spiralicious
Summary: Death has found better things to do with Dean.





	Not Quite Persephone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexed_Wench](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/gifts).



Death slurped his milkshake as he watched Dean from the passenger seat. The Impala was parked facing the ocean as the sun set. Dean's sunglasses were perched a little too far on his nose while drummed his fingers in time with the music from the car radio while while he chowed down on his double bacon cheese burger with everything on it. 

It was a good day. It was even better when Dean smiled a little shyly when he noticed he was being watched. He started to lean in and then paused.

“This is okay right?”

“As long as you're wearing the ring.”

Dean closed the gap between them, his lips tasting just as delicious as Death thought they would.

Yes, this was much better than reaping Dean.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the "Death + Sunglasses" DEW prompt at spn_bigpretzel at Livejournal under the username kattrip033.


End file.
